


unravel me

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: leave a comment i live for validation :)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	unravel me

max comes back from his training tired, irritable, and running low on energy, all he wants to do is collapse and sleep, but he also stinks of sweat. so he forces himself to not collapse next to daniel, who's sipping on some coffee and resting on the bed frame, and slides to the hallway.

waddling wearily through the hotel room, he spares a short moment to say hi to daniel and peck him on the cheek, daniel makes a soft noise and follows max with his eyes. max moves off into the en suite and shuts the door behind him. he claws out of his sweaty clothes, shoves them to the floor, and turns on the water as hot as his skin can stand.

he steps into the shower and just stands, naked, letting the hissing water roll over him. he tips his head back, closing his eyes and slowly rubbing his palms against his forehead and cheeks. the heat from the water sinks into his muscles, easing some of his soreness away. water curls around his throat and rolls down his spine, dripping and drabbling over his shoulders and sore, stiff triceps and calves.

he has no idea there is already someone in the bathroom with him. daniel, silent as a cat, bites down a giggle as he takes two strides towards the shower and pulls the curtain aside. 

and there is max, just as he imagined, his body wet and glistening, his face flushed from steam. he looks shocked, and his mouth falls open as daniel steps into the shower and draws the curtain closed again behind him. max's eyes shimmer with some emotion daniel can't define yet and then they drag down to take in his naked body.

"hey," max says with a smile, barely opening his eyes to look at him.

daniel feels his stomach churn in a _very_ familiar way, but he doesn't let it stop him from moving forward under the spray of the water.

"hi there."

max’s hands come up to rest on his hips and they look at each other for a moment before they move together into a kiss.

max is unfortunately aware that he hasn’t brushed his teeth and his mouth probably tastes foul from working out. but he can't stop to think about it as they kiss. daniel doesn't seem to mind, if he notices. 

daniel’s hands roam freely on max’s body, sliding over the length of his back, grabbing and squeezing at his ass, tracing down the backs of his thighs. max’s hands are also exploring, they slid down daniel’s chest, feeling the hard planes, the muscles wrapping around his sides, clutching at his waist, at his hips before sliding around to the back to trace back up, following the curve of his body.

daniel bites his neck and max clutches at his shoulders, letting his head fall backwards. and then they are kissing again and daniel is gripping his ass and pressing him as together as their bodies can be. they press against each other, sliding in the slick, steamy heat. and max lets his own hands trace down to cup daniel’s ass and pull him harder against him.

their kisses pause as they give themselves over the grinding press of their lower bodies. they are both gasping and moaning as they try to get more; more friction, more contact, more of each other to touch and feel. soon, max finds himself making a frustrated sound and then presses forward with his whole body, forcing daniel back against the smooth cold wall of the shower.

“oh,” daniel moans curiously, before max presses their mouths together again, grinding hard now against him. daniel clutches at him, eagerly meeting his thrusts. it still isn’t enough. max needs more, wants more, but he doesn't know how to get it, what he should be asking for. he breaks the kiss and growls his frustration into the skin of daniel’s neck. and thankfully daniel always knows what to do.

he brings his hand between them and grips their lengths together, wrapping his long fingers around them both. max sobs his gratitude for this new sensation into daniel’s shoulder, the friction of both exactly what he needed. soon his own hand is reaching, covering daniel’s and reaching to grab more of them as they both thrust together.

max can't really say how long it lasted, how long he lasted. it probably isn't very long, but time seems to slow down around them as he feels every slide and squeeze of flesh. he’s pretty sure he is sobbing into daniel’s neck, but daniel is also gasping and mumbling words max can't even make out. 

and then daniel’s whole body tenses, he gives a full-throated cry, and max feels warm drops hit his hand and stomach. for a moment he forgets to breathe as he attentively watches daniel’s flushed face. 

max tightens his hand around his dick, his own releases from his grip, forgotten, daniel’s own hand falls away. he squeezes daniel just to delight in hearing his strangled, hoarse cries.

“stop- stop. i can’t” daniel sobs, finding his words. max immediately releases him, looking up to him with big shiny eyes. daniel is panting, eyes squeezed shut, and max can feel him trembling, especially his hands where they lightly gripped his hips. max takes it all in, filing the sight before him somewhere in his mind.

after a short space of time while daniel’s breathing slows gradually, he opens his eyes. max feels suddenly very exposed, the look in daniel’s eyes is so intense that it makes him want to cry. and then daniel takes a hold of him again and pulls him into a crushing kiss. max doesn't think he will ever get used to this, to kissing daniel, to feeling himself fall apart under daniel’s mouth, only to be held together again by daniel’s arms around him.

when they finally break apart, max takes a step back to allow daniel to settle back under the warmth of the shower stream. daniel turns himself to let water hit his back, before looking back at max with raised eyebrows.

“your turn,” he says. for a moment max doesn't even know what he means, before realizing he is still rock hard. he has completely forgotten his own need for the enjoyment of daniel’s pleasure. but daniel is now pressing him back against the cool wall, turning the tables, his hand only lightly brushing max before he drops to his knees. max experiences another short moment of confusion before suddenly realizing what daniel intentions are. he only has a moment to gasp before daniel’s mouth descends on him and he is surrounded by warmth.

so far everything he’s ever done with daniel is so much better than his feverish imaginings and this is no exception. he never could have imagined this sensation. the warm wetness, the pressure of a tongue twisting around him, flicking against him at the same time as lips surrounded him. it is incredible and he is so, so close already. his right hand has come to rest in daniel’s hair automatically and he clenches his fingers into the wet curly strands.

max realized words and noises are falling from his lips, “oh god, oh god, yes, yes,” over and over. he feels like he should probably be quiet if they don't want a complaint, but he's not sure he wants to do that when daniel seems so be enjoying them. 

suddenly, he tenses and fumbles for the words he needs, “i’m- i'm going… oh god, daniel,” and the last word is a cry as his climax takes him into daniel’s mouth and daniel just takes him deeper, as deep as he can and max didn't even known that is really possible and he sobs, clutching hard at daniel’s hair as he thrusts uncontrollably into his throat.

daniel leans back onto his heels as max falls back against the wall, trying to catch his breath, trying to stay upright. he can't take his eyes off daniel, though. this beautiful man is looking up at him like he is...like he is amazing. and daniel, wet, his mouth plump and red, he looks like a god.

max wants to say something, the right thing, but he can't find any words. he hopes daniel understands, can read on his face what he feels deep inside. maybe he can, based on how daniel is looking at him back.

max smiles then and daniel’s face breaks into his million-dollar smile. he stands, with some assistance from max, and they hold each other in a close hug. max feels the urge to speak again but has no idea what words to use.

“maxy,” daniel says close to his ear.

“yeah,” max replies. the most important thing, the thing he needs daniel to know most at that moment. he looks up into daniel’s face. “i love you,” he whispers. daniel is already smiling, but at max’s words his smile widens and his eyes shimmer.

“i love you,” daniel says back, cupping max’s face with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment i live for validation :)


End file.
